All For Them
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Yagari decide after the attacks on the Kiryus he need to erase Zero and Ichiru memory about vampires and hunters. Zero and Ichiru are girls I repeat they are girl! Also, the rating might change if I decide to put Kaname and Rido.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This something I want to do for some time. This is world were Yagari save the Kiryu twins and he decide erase their memory. Also Zero and Ichiru are girls I repeat they are girls. **

**/**

Yagari POV:

Something seems wrong I don't know what it is. I got out of my bed and head to Kiryu's household. Things have change with Ichiru she seem more tense around her parents and even Zero. Those two are never tense with one another. When I pull up to Kiryu's household the sight caught me by surprise Zero was lying face first in the snow blood around her.

"Zero," I shout as I ran up to her.

"Save Ichiru," Zero whimper out; I ran into the household seeing Mayumi lying down dead.

_*CRASH*_

"Give me back my daughter!" Takeo shouts taking another swing at Shizuka. Shizuka grab his blade strike blow to his heart. I quickly went to gun safe and pull out shot gun and aim at her head.

"One last chance Shizuka, give me back Ichiru and I'll you walk." I stated as keep my finger on the trigger.

"I don't need her assistant anymore." She stated as she charge at me. I aim and pulled the trigger; she fall back, but I kept shooting then finally she died.

"Yag," Zero said with fear still lingering in her voice. I wish I could spare the sight that Zero had to witness tonight.

"Come on, we need find Ichiru." I stated as we head upstairs. I felt small tug on my hand I look down seeing Zero holding my hand. I gave faint smile as we check every room.

Then we finally made to Zero's room that when I heard Ichiru's cries. There was no one but the cries were coming from the closet I pull Zero behind as slowly pull the door open. Seeing Ichiru in the fetal position I pull Zero up to the closet hoping Zero can help Ichiru snap back to reality.

"It's my fault, that Mom and Dad are gone." Ichiru cried pulling herself away from her twin sister.

"Why," Zero ask as she hug her other half.

"I was sick and tired being second best, always being sick, and I don't want be forgot." Ichiru cried as she tries to push Zero away.

"I'm not leaving you alone stupid. I don't care what you did all that matters are you didn't get hurt." Zero shout as she refuse let go of her twin. Ichiru stop crying, but Zero start to yawn.

"Come on, you two we had long night." I stated as I pick up both girls up.

"Wait, there's something we need." Ichiru stated as she pull me over to Zero's bed; I pull the covers seeing two stuff chess pieces one is knight and other is bishop.

"Zero is the knight and mine is the bishop." Ichiru stated as we head back to my car. It wasn't too long of drive back to my house, but Zero and Ichiru were out as light. I carry them both my bed and let them rest there. I call the Hunter Society and report the incident, but I ask for favor.

"I need you erase the girls memories." I stated as I look back upstairs to make sure the girls didn't wake up.

"How much do you want me to erase?" They ask as I thought about the idea.

"Everything that relates to vampires and hunters, just replace them as normal happy family that their parents died in car crash, and that I'm their new guardian. Also, I want relocated to new spot." I finish my request as hung up the phone.

I sigh as head back upstairs to see how the girls were doing. They were both still out cold; I took seat that were I feel asleep.

**/**

**AN: I hope you like this story idea. So please leave review or PM on this story idea and whether or not to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to sairakanzaki, hitomi65, and NamikazeMia for your reviews and here is the second chapter to **_**All For Them**_**.**

**/**

Yagari POV:

"Yag, Yag, Yag," There voice kept repeating my nickname until I open my eyes.

"Hey there," I smile as I pat them on their head.

"We are hungry, Yag." Zero stated with poker face while holding her plush chess piece. That's when I heard their stomach rumble plus mine.

"Alright, let's see what I got for food." I said as I got up and made our way to kitchen. The twins took their seat as I look through most of my kitchen cabinet. That's when I found Dorayaki.

"You got be kidding me. How I'm going feed twins plus myself. Hell I don't eat as much, and plus how I'm going pay for Ichiru medication and there's Zero she got bitten by Shizuka." I thought looking at the Dorayaki that's when I felt two small hugs around my legs. I look down seeing Zero and Ichiru. I sigh as I bend down to Ichiru and Zero heights.

"We only have this for right now." I stated pulling out the last of Dorayaki split it into three. I took seat on floor and the twins follow my lead as they sat down and ate their small piece of their Dorayaki.

"What's going happen to us?" Ichiru ask as she holds her chess piece closer.

"I have friend that's going help us." I answer finish the Dorayaki.

"What about Zero?" Ichiru ask holding her twins sister hand.

"I don't know." I answer looking at Zero's neck where two punctual hole and dry blood lay.

"But right now we need to do is you two clean up." I stated as we head to bathroom.

"Can you two clean yourself and undress yourself?" I ask as I got the bath ready.

"Yeah, we aren't five years old." Zero answer as she put down her plush. I left them to unchanged and bathe while they bathe I kept looking for clothes that can fit them all I could come up with some of my old shirt.

"Yag, we are done!" The twin shout in unison I pick up shirt and prop the door open so I could fit my arm so I could hand them the shirt. They took the shirt and step out of bathroom I try my best not to laugh.

"When is your friend coming over?" Zero asks as she took her seat on my bed.

"They'll be here soon." I answer as Ichiru took her seat next to Zero.

After few hours of waiting there was knock on the door. I open the door seeing Kaien Cross.

"I heard the tragic news about the Kiryus; how girls doing?" Kaien ask as I lead the way "They doing okay. Ichiru is still shaken about Zero, and Zero I don't even what's going in her mind." I answer as we came up to my room.

"Girls," I stated peeking into the room to make sure they didn't fall asleep.

"Yag, Yag," They said in unison as Ichiru tries overlook Zero.

"Yag," Cross smirk as I open door wider.

"It's their special name that they gave to me." I scoff as Cross walk up to girls. Cross gave the girls small smile and pat them on their soon they both fast sleep.

"There once they wake up the new memories you ask will kick in, but for Zero I give you this." Cross said as he hand me blood tablets.

"Make sure she takes these pills to keep her stable. For your new location you'll be in outskirts of Tokyo." Cross stated "Don't worry about money. The Society made account for you and keep your account full so you don't have to worry running low on money. Along, with that medicine will be provided for Ichiru once you three move." Cross finish his plan for me and the girls.

"I really appreciate; what you're doing with me and the girls." I said as took seat my seat looking at the Cross. Cross gave me small smile as he gave me kiss on the forehead.

"No problem, Yag." Cross laugh as he left. I gave small smile as I all sleep.

"Tell anyone I'll kill you." I whisper knowing if he did tell I'll kill him, but he won't tell.

Eight Years later:

Normal POV:

"ICHIRU, YAG, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Zero shout as she place breakfast on the table. The twins are already 16 years old. Zero has complete control of her vampire side and Ichiru sickness became less frequent, but it remains strong. Zero and Ichiru took gymnastic, karate, kendo, and archery after school while Yagari took day job in the field of policeman.

"I never thought to see, Zero up before us." Yagari said as he yawns as Ichiru holding onto to her bishop plushy.

"Shut up," Zero said as she glares at her godfather.

"I got go, I have project to do at school. I'll see you at school Ichiru." Zero said as she slips on her boots. Zero was wearing Cross Academy Day Class uniform with the ribbon undone with her boots. Zero use different short-cut to get school early. When Zero made to Academy the gates where still close; Zero sighs as she throw her bag over the gate as she climb over the gates. Zero land perfectly on he feet as she pick up her bag she notice she didn't pack her 'medication'.

"Shit," Zero cusses as she made her way into school. The main doors were never lock because the gates were too big for anyone to climb over excepted for Zero who was the master of breaking and enter. Zero enters the computer room to find of group of students wearing the same uniform but in the color white.

The group was made of two girls and five boys. Zero chooses to ignore them as Zero boot up the computer as she wait she send Ichiru text.

_Can you pick my 'medics?' I forgot them. –Knight_

_No,-Bishop_

_Why?-Knight_

_Cuz I'm outside of the school. Try texting Yag?-Bishop_

Zero smashes her head to the keyboard. The group look over at Zero again if questionable look.

"Can I help you?" Zero asks making sure she doesn't snap.

"This one is has little bit of anger management problem." The blonde hair and blue eye stated with smirk. Zero try to count to ten, but the girl with light brown hair and brown eyes butt in.

"That's shame and here I thought I had rival, but since the scowl is always on her face makes her ugly." Brown Eye girl said causing Zero's blood to boil with anger. Then idea pops into her head.

"You're right I'll never be beautiful, but I'm more beautiful than you two asshole who rely on insult. Now do you mind I need to get work done." Zero stated as she punch in her password to finish her work. The group was stun to hear backslash from Day Class student.

"Listen here you dirty rat." The blue eye boy appear in front of Zero then less than heart beat grabbing her by the throat.

"Worst mistake ever." Zero said as she grabs his arm throw him over her shoulder. His back hit the bulletin board. Zero went back to work.

"Aido, that's enough you obviously can't beat her." The boy with wine red eye spoke causing Zero to look up again. That's when wine red and lilac clash and causing both hearts to skip beat.

"I think we take our leave." The wine red eye boy said as he stood up and walk past Zero. When the wine red eye boy walk past Zero he smell the rich lavender, lilies, and orchid along with that a strong scent of blood type A. Zero's cellphone went off Zero turn around digging in her bag. When she pulls it out it was text massage from Ichiru.

_Z, unlock gates now there is creep guy and he's been looking at my direction for last ten.-Bishop _

_I'm not joking Z, unlock gate he's seriously creep me out and I think he walking my. Please help I don't want be grudge girl. ;A; _

The two text messages were in the span of two minutes of each other. Zero sigh as she push past the group that was she was originally talking to.

"The nerve of her pushing us to the side like that like we don't even existent to her." Aido grumble as they watch the Day Class girl with silver hair running down the flight of stairs.

"I think you should teach her lesson." The brown eye girl said with smirk on her face.

"I think your right, Ruka." Aido said he squat down putting his hands on the floor as the floor turn into ice. All the while Zero continues to run downstairs this until she felt coldness running down her veins. Then Zero saw the ice on the last step of the stair case Zero jump doing round off back handspring landing on her feet making to main entrance where Ichiru was sitting gates while her bag was on the ground.

"Ich, what did you do?" Zero shout looking at her twin.

"You took too long and he was closing way too fast. Now I'm stuck." Ichiru said as she tries her best not cry.

"Ich, you literally ten feet off the ground." Zero tries to reason with her twin.

"No," Ichiru cry as she looks down.

"Ich, your gymnast and you shouldn't be afraid of heights." Zero said hoping that works for her twin.

"That's different there's mat to break my fall." Ichiru yell back at her.

"I'll catch you if you jump down." Zero deal out the trade if meant getting her sister down.

"No, you'll drop me like you did when we 12 years old." Ichiru point it out.

"I won't drop you this time I swear." Zero promise looking at her twin one more time. Ichiru took deep breath then gates start to move.

"Dammit, I forgot the gates have self open system. Ich, you have to jump now." Zero order something inside Ichiru click and she did layout and land on her feet.

"See wasn't so bad right, Ich." Zero stated as she pat her sister back. Ichiru sigh as she picks up her bag.

"By the way Zero what took you so long to get here?" Ichiru ask looking at her twin as they enter the school.

"I was caught up by my work, and also a group was bothering me." Zero answer as they open the main door entrance.

"What color were their uniforms?" Ichiru ask as they walk to computer room.

"White," Zero answer as she took her seats the computer.

"Oh my god Z, do you what does mean?" Ichiru stated as swivel her chair to look her twin.

"That their uniform can easily get stain." Zero answer as she focus back on her work.

"No, you idiot that was Night Class students." Ichiru stated as she poke Zero's forehead with her erase end of her pencil.

"What is the big deal about this certain type of Class?" Zero asks never breaking her train thoughts.

"Because no one has seen them before. They always remind mystery to the Day Class" Ichiru answer as she turns around to turn on her computer.

"Beside me finding the Night Class. What did this creep guy look like?" Zero asks as she hit print.

"I can't remember. I just had this vibe that he wants me which scared me." Ichiru answer as she type in her password.

"Are you sure?" Zero asks looking at her twin.

"Well one thing did stand out." Ichiru answer as she turns back to her sister.

"What," Zero ask feel anxiety build up inside of her waiting for her twins sister answer.

"He had one blue eye and one red eye." Ichiru answer looking at her twin.

**/**

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter and if you were confuse about Zero encounter with Night Class let me help you. The boy with blue eyes is Aido, the girl with brown eyes is Ruka, and lastly the boy with wine red eyes was Kaname. So please leave review or PM about the story and what I could do to make it better. I'm sorry I didn't give more talking scene to Yagari, but in future there will be more. I'll see you next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to gundamzbd36, hitomi65 and NamikazeMia for your reviews it means a lot to me, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but here is chapter three.**

**/**

Ichiru POV:

When I saw that man with red and blue eyes I thought he wants something from me, but he didn't move at all. He just stood there examining me. My palms start to sweat I casually pull out my cell phone and send Zero texts to hurry up. That's when I heard footstep coming my way I didn't want chance so I throw my bag over the gates and start my way up the gates. When I was high enough he walk past me. I sigh in relief, but now I'm stuck.

"Ich," My twin spoke bring back to reality and I finally got down from the gates.

When Zero told she encounter the Night Class I felt jealous of her because she got be in the same room with them. I heard many rumors, but the one stood out the most for me was Kaname Kuran the President of the Night Class. What most of the Day Class girls said about him is that he's tall, handsome, and true gentleman and my twin sister met him person made me jealous.

"Ms. Kiryu," My teacher shouts making me and my sister flinch.

"Yes," We both answer looking at our teacher.

"Ichiru, can you please answer question on the board?" The teacher said pointing the question on the board.

"Ummm…14" I answer looking at the board.

"Wrong, please see me after class, Ichiru." He said as I look down. My twin past me note.

_What were you thinking?-Knight_

_Nothing-Bishop_

_Bullshit-Knight_

_I'll talk to you later.-Bishop_

Kuran Manor:

Kaname POV:

That smell of that silver hair girl is still tickling my nose, and her pierce lilac eyes haunting me.

"My dear Nephew, where are you?" Rido call out as he enters my room.

"I'm studying," I reply as I look up from my book.

Rido walk in with daze look like he saw god or hunter.

"What do you want, Uncle?" I ask looking away from my book.

"Do you know silver hair girl with lilac eyes." Rido stated as he took on the couch.

"Does she have tattoo and five piercing?" I question with nervous in my voice. I fear that we fell in love with same girl.

"No, she had no piercing or tattoo. Why?" Rido answer looking back at me with confusion in his voice.

"I think we're dealing with twins, Rido." I stated as I lean back in my chair.

"Interesting," Rido stated with smile on his face.

With Zero and Ichiru:

"For not pay attention in class you two must clean the entire floor." The teacher said as he gives Ichiru and Zero buckets.

"Have nice night girls." The teacher said as he walks out leaving the two girls alone.

"You ready," Zero stated as she put the bucket down and grabbing two small brushes.

"Yeah," Ichiru answer grabbing her own brushes. They both strap in the brush to their feet and start to skate.

The girls had their fun skating room to room that's when they came to last room. Zero pick up bad vibe.

"I think we're done, Ichiru." Zero stated as she pull her twin away from the door.

"Are you crazy Zero, this is the last room." Ichiru as she opens the door and there was Level E vampire drinking innocent women. Zero and Ichiru frozen in there spot, and their blood turn cold. The Level E looks up seeing the twins and crack wick smile.

"RUN," Zero shout as she grabs Ichiru's hand as they ran in the hallway.

The Level E got ahead of girls; Zero kicks the Level E in the face. The Level E fell back and the girls ran further ahead making their way to exist that is if the Level E grab Ichiru's leg. Ichiru scream Zero turn around and kick the Level E in the face again. The girls kept running until they came to last step Zero slip on the ice that was left by Aido. Ichiru fell on her face and Zero also land on her face, but Zero made quick recovery.

"Come on Ichiru, we have to get out here." Zero said as she picks her twin. When Zero turn around she was face to face with the Level E. Zero let out scream as the Level E sinks its fang into Zero's neck.

Outside of Cross Academy:

"Another night for school again don't you agree big brother." Yuuki said looking at her brother as the group vampire step out Kuran car, and walk up to school.

"I couldn't agree more, Yuuki." Kaname stated, but stop dead in his track.

"What's the matter, Kuran-sama?" Kain ask looking at the Prince.

"She in danger," Kaname stated as ran to main door he rip the door open seeing the Level E drinking Zero dry. The Level E look up seeing the Pureblood it try to get away, but it was too late Kaname strike blow to the Level E's heart and he pull out its heart. Kaname shift his attention back to Zero. He bends down towards Zero checking her heartbeat and when checks it was faint. Kaname check the other twin to see if she had heartbeat, and she does, but it was faint.

"Kain, take other girl to my home." Kaname order as he pick up Zero as head back to car; Kain nod as he pick up Ichiru carrying her back to car.

Zero can only see blurry image of the person carrying her; she can't speak. Zero reach out to unknown person touching the person face. Kaname felt Zero's hand on his check he look down and give her small smile. Zero saw blur smile she try looking for her twin. Zero spot Ichiru with orange hair man; Zero went back to sleep.

Yagari and Twins apartment:

"Zero, Ichiru, I'm home." Yagari call out as he enters the home, but there was silence.

"GIRLS," Yagari shout as panic race through his vein as he check each girl's room and still no sign of them. Yagari try to call Zero but he got her voicemail he try Ichiru and it was the same thing voicemail. Yagari called Cross.

"Yagari, what is the meaning of this calling me at 9 o' clock at night?" Cross shout as Yagari pull his phone away from his ear.

"They're missing I check their room and I try calling them neither of them pick up their cellphone." Yagari shout as he pace back and forth "I know they must be still in school, Thanks Cross." as he hang up the phone. Yagari race back to his car and drive to academy once he got there he ran up to the gate.

"ZERO, ICHIRU, ARE YOU IN THERE!" Yagari shout as he shook the gates.

"HEY EYEPATCH TRY TO KEEP DOWN SOME US ARE TRYING TO LEARN!" A boy with dark brown hair shout from the second floor.

"LISTEN HERE YOU BRAT HAVE YOU SEEN TWO GIRLS IDENTICAL TO ONE ANTHOER, BUT ONE HAS TATTOO AND FIVE PIERCING!" Yagari shout looking at the dark brown hair boy.

"YEAH, THEY WERE TAKE BY PRESIDENT." The dark brown hair boy shout back.

"WHO IS YOUR PRESIDENT?" Yagari shout back his voice his killing him.

"KANAME KURAN," The dark brown hair boy shout as he close the window.

'Kaname Kuran' that name rang in Yagari's head a Kuran took his two girls a vampire took his two precious girls. Yagari walk back to his car and pop open his trunk taking out his anti-vampire shot gun and reloading it. Drove off to Kuran Manor he's getting his girls back dead or alive.

**/**

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave review or comment and if you're shy please leave me PM and I'll answer them. Until next time and I'm sorry for not updating very often I start college, but I'll try to update as often I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to gundamzbd36 and hitomi65 for your reviews, and now back to story.**

**/**

Ichiru POV:

Everything was blurring to me. One minute Zero and I running for our lives from that monster and now I'm in the arms of completely stranger with orange hair. I hope Zero is okay she took the most amount damage from that monster and I couldn't damn thing about it I was completely useless. My eye lids are becoming heavy that is my heart start to beat hard and rapid I can't feel my left arm. I can't be having heart attack.

"Where's my medication?" I thought looking around for my bag, but it wasn't in sight. I must left back at school when Zero and I were running. I muster my little strength I had for scream hoping Zero heard it.

"ZEEEERRRRROOOOO," I shout as try wiggling my way out well more spaz out.

"Ichiru," I heard Zero whimper looking over to me, but I blackout due to much pain in my chest.

Normal POV:

Kain had hard time holding Ichiru due to her constant wiggling than follow up by spasm. Both vampires heard the change of tempo of Ichiru heartbeat, and how Zero react to that. Once the Kuran's car pulls up to Kuran's Manor; Rido was waiting outside.

"Thank you Akatsuki, I'll take the girl." Rido stated as he extend his arm for Ichiru. Kain hesitated and look over to Kaname for any orders. Kaname only nod as he inside enter the manor still carrying Zero. Kain hand over Ichiru to Rido; Rido took Ichiru and enter manor as well. Kain sigh as he stood guard in front of the manor he know that both Kurans want their private time with their soul mates or futures lovers.

Yagari POV:

Finding the Kuran's Manor wasn't that hard, but it was long drive. I pop open the glove compartment pulling out Ichiru's heart medication, Zero's blood tablets, and extra bullets for the shot gun. The Manor came into view, but I park in shadows so no vampire can spot me or the car. I tuck in the medication and tablets in my jacket and the extra bullets in the inside of my jacket.

I'm for sure using the front door is not the option, so I use the trees that line up the manor to climb over the fence. Great when was the last time I climb up a tree oh, yeah when the girls were 12 years old and Ichiru got stuck up in the tree. It took us two hours to get her out of the tree.

Ichiru POV:

"It's time to wake up, my dear." A voice call out the voice was a little rough, but soothing. Though the pain still lingers in my chest I can barely open my eyes. Once I finally open my eyes I was face to face to pair red and blue eyes that I saw this morning I start to panic and try to move away, but I back into headboard of the bed. Wait, how did I get here? Where's Zero? My chest still hurts, but not as bad early today.

"How are feeling, Dear?" The strange ask as kept his distance from me.

"A little pain in my chest, but I'll be okay I just need my medication." I said with smile on my face.

"Here," The strange man said as he hand me goblet. I examine the goblet it smell weird like it was blood and it was red like blood.

"Where's my sister?" I ask looking at the strange man.

"She's with my nephew. If you drink; I'll show you to her." The strange man answer as I put goblet to my mouth and once the red liquid hit my taste bud I spit out the red liquid.

"What is that blood?" I shout as I finish spitting out the blood.

"Yes, and to be more correct it's my blood." The strange answer as he hand me napkin. What surprise me next was that he held me down, and forces me to drink the rest of the blood. He kisses me to keep me from spitting out the blood. I finally drank the rest of disgusting blood, but on plus side I get see my sister and my chest pain is gone.

"See wasn't so hard." The strange said as he wipes away any stray blood on my chin.

"Can I see my sister now?" I ask. The strange move his head on to my neck.

"Why would I do that?" He asks as he licks my neck "You're so warm and I'm so cold."

"Please, I want see my sister I want make sure she's okay." I beg I didn't know why I just punch the guy in the face was I that afraid of him that fears paralyzed me. He abandoned my neck and went further south of my neck he start to undo my Day Class Jacket and my blouse I try cover myself up when he got close to where my bra lies.

"Don't worry that how farther I go for now. I can't change you since you're so young, but I can mark you so no one can get near you." He stated as his canines grew long and sharper.

"NO, YAG, ZERO, ANYNOE, PLEASE HELP!" I scream as I thrash around on the bed trying to get him off me.

Yagari POV:

I got in with no problem which was odd since this place is load with vampires.

"NO, YAG, ZERO, ANYONE, PLAEASE HELP!" A voice shout and that voice I recognized that belongs to Ichiru. Hang Ichiru I'm coming for you as I race down the hallway following her voice.

I came up to door I crack it open to see Rido Kuran on top of Ichiru I carefully aim at his shoulder and I pull the trigger and the bullet hit him in the shoulder he scream in pain and I ran up and grab Ichiru and ran.

"Do you know where Zero is?" I ask as we left took turn at corner. Ichiru nod her head in no. Great I thought I only got half of the Kiryu twins. Mayu or Takeo if you're up there please gives me sign to where the hell be your oldest daughter. There was slight breeze coming from room that was down the hall thank you Mayu and Takeo for that sign.

"Come on, I think we found Zero, and moment not too soon." I said as took Ichiru's hand and ran down the hallway I can sense Rido coming this way . I got move fast if I want get out here alive and with the girls.

Zero POV:

During the car ride I can feel Ichiru panicking she was having heart attack and she didn't have her medication and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. It got worse when we came up to strange manor and there was older guy waiting for us. I couldn't make out what he said, but orange hair guy hand over my sister to him, but something felt wrong about him then I saw it red and blue eyes the same man that my sister describer her creeper. I try reach for her, but this Kaname-guy took me away from Ichiru. He carry me to his room I got admit this is pretty decorate room.

I saw him leave the room. I try to get up, but I'm all out of energy since that monster almost drank me dry, but that didn't stop me from trying to sit up.

"Rest, that E almost killed you." Kaname said I think that's his name.

"Here," Kaname stated as he hand me glass of water that was filled with dissolved blood tablet. How did he know about my condition. I drank in matter of second I must be that thirsty if I finish that in seconds.

"You must be very hungry." He chuckle as he took my glass I just simply nod.

"Where's my sister?" I ask as try to sit up again.

"She is with my uncle." He answers back now I'm starting to get nervous for her.

"Can I see her?" I ask as I try to move my feet.

"I recommend not moving." He stated now him hovering over me "Plus, I don't want you to leave. I long for us meet, but in different circumstances."

"Okay, now you're just creeping me out." I stated, but instead offending him he just laugh.

"Oh, I do love your humor, Kiryu. You're just like your mother." Kaname stated making me nervous how did he know my mother they never mention a guy name Kaname to me or Ichiru and sure as hell Yag would have told me about this creeper.

"How do you know my mother?" I ask I never notice Kaname was on top of me until I felt his figures running down my tattoo.

"KANAME, YOU GOT THE COUNT OF THREE TO GET OFF ZERO!" Yag shouts as he aim the shot at Kaname's head.

"ONE,TWO, THR-" Yag was counting down until Kaname got off me walk opposite side of the room.

"ZERO," Ichiru shout as she ran up to me.

"Ichiru, are you okay?" I ask as exam her half nakedness I try to button her up, but her hug got in the way.

Normal POV:

"Call off your crazy Uncle so the girls and I can get out safely." Yagari order pointing the shoot gun at his head.

"I can't stop Rido, but I can show you safe path that you three can escape." Kaname calmly stated as he remove rug and there was secret door that leads to underground path. Yagari open the door, but it was Ichiru was the first to enter then Zero follow up by Yagari. The three safely cross the underground path and out of the manor.

"Where's the car?" Ichiru ask as they follow Yagari.

"Up head," Yagari said as he unlocks the car.

"Call shot gun," Zero shouts as she got in.

"No fair Yag," Ichiru whine as she got in the back seat.

"Look at this way Ichiru; you get the whole back seat to yourself where you can sleep." Yagari said as he tries to cheer up Ichiru. Ichiru did like that idea as she rests her head.

On the way back to apartment Zero can't stop thinking about what Kaname had said her about her mother. Zero know who she was, but something seems off she just can't place her finger on it. Ichiru still fear the man with red and blue eyes especially what he said to her. Yagari know this going be long night ahead of him and the girls.

**/**

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter for**_** All For Them**_. **Please leave review or PM if you're too shy to ask.** **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to ReachtheMoon, a random guest, hitomi65, and gundamzbd36 for your reviews. Now let's get back to the story.**

**/**

Kuran Manor:

Rido POV:

"I'm going kill that hunter when I get my hands on him." I thought as I race through the manor. I kick down my nephew's room.

"Where is he?" I seether try to smell out my little mouse or that damn hunter out that took my mouse.

"Long gone I recommend not go after them." Kaname answer as he took his seat on his bed.

"Why not," I ask leaning against the wall.

"I plant a little lie in the oldest twin. Where one twin goes the other should follow, Rido." Kaname stated as he crack a smirk.

"I know you were little shit along with being my nephew, Kaname." I said cracking a smile as I was about to leave the room until my niece pop in.

"Niisan and Ojisan, I got something that you two might like." Yuuki shout as she pulls out two Cross Academy bags. The tags read Zero Kiryu and Ichiru Kiryu please return at Sunny Mansion #203 4-7 Hommachi 2-choume Shibuya –ku, TOKYO 150-2345. Kaname and I had biggest smile looks like we found are mice.

With Zero, Ichiru, and Yagari:

Apartment:

"Alright you two go to sleep. I'm calling the Academy tomorrow and excusing both of you for the day." Yagari said as he unlocks the door.

"Night Yag," The twins shout in unison as they walk past him going into their rooms, and once in their room they both pass out on their bed.

Midnight:

Ichiru POV:

"_You can't run my little mouse." That voice that I heard from last night it's mocking me._

"_Your good as mine little mouse; I can't wait to taste your blood little mouse." That same voice mocking making me makes me nervous, what if he use Zero to get to me or hurts her or Yag?_

"_Don't over think little mouse; just relax and let me take care of you." That same voice spoke again but this time it was closer to me "Don't think too hard." The voice said again but this time there was pain on my neck when I look down there was the same red and blue eyes. _

"_NOOOOO," I scream as I thrash around._

"Ichiru, Ichiru, Ichiru, Ichiru, ICHIRU WAKE UP!" I felt cold splash on my face when I open my eyes it was Zero with empty glass of water.

"Your where having nightmare." Zero explains as she took seat next to me.

"If you scream any louder you would woke up Yag." Zero chuckle as she pat my head.

"Well I should get back to bed night, Ichiru." Zero state as she got up I grab her hand.

"Please, don't go." I said I can feel myself shake I was too afraid look up, but I can tell Zero is smiling.

"Alright, I'll stay." She said as she got in bed with me. I bury myself in her chest, so I can hear her heartbeat I always thought it was strange that Zero's heartbeat beats a little slower them mine, but she still healthy as horse. At this moment I don't care as along I have Zero I'm safe no one can get me if I have my strong knight.

Zero POV:

"_You're exactly like your mother, Kiryu."_ Those exact words that Kaname spoke what he meant by that. All I could remember was the car accident that Yag told Ichiru and me when they didn't come back after three hours of them being gone. Then there's my tattoo I never remember getting it or way I got. Then there's Yag's right side eye and that eye patch what is hiding what cause that big enough injury, and why don't I remember it not even Ichiru knows. As long Ichiru is safe I don't care for now.

Next Morning: 

Normal POV:

"Zero, Ichiru, breakfast is ready." Yagari shout as the twins' race downstairs.

"Wow, this first time in long time you ever cook for us, Yag." Zero stated as she took her seat. Ichiru follow Zero led and took her spot at the table.

"Yeah, well what happen last night you two need something familiar to relax, and also the station call me in." Yagari explain as place the eggs, bacon, and pancake in front of the twins. Everyone at table was silent until the silence was broke by the doorbell.

"That must be Kaito." Yagari said as he got up Zero disappear into her room while Ichiru stay put at the table.

"Good Moring, Yagari-sama, are you ready." Kaito greet as Yagari open the door; letting Kaito in.

"Yeah, just hang on moment. Girls come in here I'm leaving." Yagari shout as Ichiru walks into living room seeing Kaito; though Zero refuses to leave her room.

"Zero Kiryu, get your butt down here or I'm coming up there and drag your butt down here. Don't think I won't I'll give you count of three until I come up there." Yagari shout as he pinch the bridge of his nose.

"One, two, two-half," Yagari stop mid count when Kaito put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me talk to her." Kaito said as he walks upstairs to see Zero.

"Zero," Kaito spoke as peek into her room.

"Go away," A little lump spoke that hide Zero.

"Why," Kaito ask as he took his seat next to Zero.

"I don't want see your face." Zero answer moving away from Kaito.

"Are you afraid to say good bye to me?" Kaito as he peeks into Zero's blanket.

"Yes," Zero answer as she pop her head for air.

"Why," Kaito ask starting into Zero's eyes.

"Because you might get hurt, and I don't want to see you in pain." Zero answer refusing meet Kaito eyes. Kaito just smirk as he pulls Zero in closer.

"I'll be okay as long you have faith in me." Kaito said as kiss her on the forehead. Zero just nod as she finally look up to see Kaito's chocolate brown eyes and gave him small smile. Kaito return the smile he moves in closer that their lips barely touching.

"I do have faith in you." Zero said as she close the gap between their lips. Once their lips meet the window shatter; Zero let out scream as Kaito protective Zero from and stray shards of glass.

Downstairs where Ichiru and Yagari were waiting all they heard Zero's scream both of them race upstairs to see what happen the only thing that was broke was Zero's window.

"Are you okay, Zero?" Ichiru ask looking at her older twin.

"Yeah, just a little scared." Zero answer as she got up from her spot of her bed.

"Come you two your late for work." Ichiru announce as she pull Yagari and Kaito out of Zero's room. Once the trio was out Zero look out the broken window there was no one outside her just empty ally.

"How odd," Zero thought as she draw the curtains until she spot a Resin Rose sitting on ledge of the window sill.

When Zero picks it up the Resin Rose there was letter there was no name just hers. Zero open the letter it just read _I'm always watching my little mouse. _

"What kind of creep shit is this?" Zero thought as she put the letter down; she pick up the Resin Rose examining it carefully it was just rose in small container. Zero put on top of her laptop for later research.

Zero did quick change from her Academy uniform to her basketball shorts and just her tang top. Zero put her in ponytail. Meanwhile in Ichiru's room she change into grey nightgown putting her hair in pigtails. Both twins took their spots on couch and turn on the TV everything was silent just the TV playing some stupid commercial. Ichiru left her spot on the couch to peek out of peek hole.

"Hey Zero," Ichiru spoke getting her older twins attention.

"Yeah," Zero replay as she flips through channels.

"Did we leave our bags at Academy when that monster came at us?" Ichiru ask still looking through the peek hole.

"Yeah, why," Zero ask as she stop flipping through channels.

"Are bags are here." Ichiru stated as she carefully open the door. Zero jump over the couch grabbing her kendo sword. Zero steps forward poking the bags making sure it wasn't a trap when nothing happen both girls step outside to grab their bags.

"How do you think are bags got here?" Ichiru ask looking through her stuff.

"I don't know." Zero answer as she check through her stuff.

Outside of the Apartment:

"I must say your jealous with that hunter sure did show, Kaname." Rido laugh as he step into Kuran's car.

"He touches something that is mine. He should be glad I didn't rip his head off." Kaname growl at minor incident that happen in his little mouse room and the fact that hunter took his little mouse first kiss pissed him off more.

"Where's Yuuki?" Kaname ask as he try cool down.

"She had meeting with Headmaster Cross for some reason." Rido answer as they drove back to Kuran Manor. Kaname just nod.

Cross Academy:

"I think we should have ball that brings the two classes together." Yuuki stated looking at the Headmaster.

"That sounds lovely, but the problem is who going watch over ball when E's decides to crash?" Cross ask looking back at Yuuki.

"I will," Yuuki stated in pride "also Aido-san volunteer of course."

"Alright, I'll bring up in the next meeting with Day Class president and the representative.

**/**

**AN: Thank you, to everyone for read this. So please leave review or PM me if your too shy to leave review until next time, and to those who are waiting for **_**Vampire vs Werewolf **_**the next chapter will be out next week and I'm sorry for those who are waiting for **_**Hunter and Dragon **_**I promise you the next chapter will come out soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to Rychan6, gundambd36, hitomi65, and ReachtheMoon for your review. Now let gets back to the story. **

**/**

Hunter Station:

Yagari POV:

Since my relocation to Tokyo it didn't mean I'll stop hunting vampires it just meant in hunt Tokyo. Though I still do normal police work like paper work which I hate with passion. Trust me on this there are a lot more E's around this city than any city I know in Japan, so with that it kept me busy.

"Your advancement towards to Zero was uncalled, Kaito." I stated as I took cigarettes and taking one and lighting up. Ichiru banned me from smoking indoors due to last fire accident, and know she hides them when I can't smoke outside.

"She won't come downstairs and I want make sure she was okay." Kaito defend as we pull up the station.

"I erase their memory for reason, and I can't afford you screwing that up." I said as I open my door and heading back to the trunk retrieving my anti-vampire shot gun.

"Why," Kaito ask as he pulled out anti-vampire blade.

"Here's short story what happens if you try to date Zero or Ichiru. It's late one night and you just got home from long night in the field and your heavy wound from fight with Level E and you come, and you see Zero or Ichiru on the floor being sucked dry by Level E and your too weak fight off the E's. Game over." I finish my short story as I enter the station leaving Kaito with that story.

"I have question Yagari-sama, did something happen to the twins?" Kaito ask boldly looking directly back at me.

I sigh as I took my seat at my desk "An E's attack the girls on school grounds and I could protect them, so Kuran had step in. When broken into Kuran's manor I found Ichiru almost being mark by Rido so I shot him in the arm once I got Ichiru we start our run that god forsake Manor. When I ask Ichiru where was Zero she noded her head in no I pry to Mayu and Takeo to lead me to Zero and small breeze led me and Ichiru into long hallway and I found Zero not hurt thankfully, but I found Kaname about to tell the biggest secret I work hard to keep hidden from the girls." I answer truthfully as I look through the rest of papers. I think that will keep Kaito quite for a while.

At the apartment:

With the Twins:

"Hey Zero," Ichiru said bring her older twin attention from the TV.

"Yeah," Zero grunt as she looks at her younger twin.

"We have to see our teachers since we miss school." Ichiru said as she looks at the clock. The clock read twelve past noon. Zero groan as she got from her spot. Ichiru sigh as she made her way to her room. Ichiru pick out baby blue strap dress with matching white cardigan, with white lace and feather heels, and white handbag. Ichiru fix her hair to be long straight and put in few hair pins to keep her hair out of her eyes.

Zero pullout skinny jeans that hug her figure, a black button shirt with white wings design on the back, and black combat books. Zero keeps her ponytail since she didn't mess with it.

Both twins were ready to go, and Ichiru lock the door as the twin made there downstairs. To the front door of their apartment once they step outside Zero pick up vibe that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"What's the matter, Zero?" Ichiru ask looking at her older twin.

"Nothing, I thought we're being watch, but maybe I'm slightly paranoid." Zero answer as she scratches her head. Ichiru gave Zero weird look but brush it off as the twins made their way to Cross Academy.

Once the girls made to Academy they went straight to the Headmaster.

Ichiru knock on the door.

"Excuses me Headmaster, are you busy?" Ichiru ask as both twins walk in seeing the Headmaster and another student this student was from Night Class.

"Oh my we are sorry Headmaster and Mrs. Kuran; we didn't mean to barge in." Ichiru apologize as she bows down grabbing Zero's ponytail forcing her to bow down as well.

"No, it's okay I was about to leave." Yuuki stated as she wave her hands as both girls look up.

"Wait, are you relative to Kaname and Rido Kuran?" Zero asks looking at Yuuki.

"Yeah," Yuuki answer as she looks at the older twin.

"I'm sorry for you." Zero stated looking at Yuuki as she shakes her head. Yuuki tilt her head in confusion.

"Why," Yuuki ask with confusion in her voice.

"They seem creepy and do weird shit when no one is looking." Zero answer bluntly as Ichiru punch her older twins at the arm.

"Don't mind her she lost marbles." Ichiru apologize for her twin bluntly answers. Yuuki just laugh at Zero answer no one had the guts to call out her older brother and uncle.

"It's okay really, I should be leaving though." Yuuki said as she finishes laughing. Once she gains composure she left the Headmaster quarters leaving the twins with the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, is there any homework that are teachers gave us." Zero ask turning her attention back to the Headmaster.

"No not really," Headmaster said looking at the Kiryu twins. The twins gave sigh until Ichiru remember something.

"Thank you Headmaster, for giving us are book bags back." Ichiru said with smile on her face. Cross raise an eyebrow at the comment, but didn't say a thing. Zero took notice the sudden change of Cross's body language Zero was about say something but Headmaster cut her off.

"You're welcome girls enjoy your day off." The Headmaster said as he wave his hand goodbye as the twin leave his quarter.

Once the girls were outside Ichiru took breath and exhale with big smile on her face Zero loose a bit when she saw her twin more relax.

"Hey Zero, do you think we can drop into Yag's work with lunch?" Ichiru ask putting on her best puppy eyes with one look Zero cave in and went to nearest fast-food joint. The twins found Mos Burger Ichiru did most of the ordering.

"Can I have three Teriyaki chicken burger, one Mos burger, four Mos fries, and four cokes. Yes, they are to go." Ichiru order as she hand over her yen as both wait for their order.

"How did you know Kaito usual orders?" Zero ask looking at her twin.

"I read it in you dairy." Ichiru said with smile on her face. Zero felt her face turn red as she punch in her in the arms.

At the Station:

Yagari POV:

"Paper work sucks," I thought as I stretch my legs under my desk.

"Yagari and Takamiya, you have two vampire heading your way." The commander said as enter back into his office.

"Great," I though as I was about turn around I was eye with Rido Kuran.

"You," Rido seether as we stood at stand still.

"What's the matter hunter got your tongue." I said with smirk on my face.

"You got me by surprise, Hunter." Rido said as he grab me by collar.

"Now, now, we didn't come all this way for fight." Kaname but in though he still glaring at Kaito.

"What do you want, Kurans?" Kaito step in breaking up the fight between Rido and me.

"We just have information about upcoming event that you two might be interested." Rido said letting out low growl.

"Yag, Kaito," Those two unison voice I can never miss. They can't be here, not now; why does Kamisama hate me. When I look over to Rido his eyes were turning red for Ichiru, and once Ichiru step into our department he lunged for her. None of us expected to happen next.

Normal POV:

When Rido smell his little mouse he couldn't control himself since their last session end abruptly. He didn't care if he was in room full if hunter he want his little mouse. Not even his damn nephew will stop him. When Rido was close to biting Ichiru's neck he got the biggest shock of his life literally Kaname's little mouse pull out a stun gun and aim right between his eyes and pull on the trigger giving Rido the highest shock that stun gun can have he fell to the floor with small spasm due to shocks.

Zero walk to Rido twitch body "Touch my other half again you freak you'll get the real end of bullet." Zero threatened as she looks over to Kaname "I think this thing is for you." Zero said as she hand over Rido's body to Kaname.

"Thank you, we'll talk next time when the twins are not around and my uncle isn't complete psychopath." Kaname said to Yagari as he took his pathetic uncle. Zero walk over to her twin making sure she doesn't have another panic attack.

"Ichiru, are you okay?" Zero asks as she gives Ichiru a small shake to bring her back to reality. Ichiru just nod to her twin voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, I need to go to the bathroom." Ichiru said finally moving her legs. She hands over Mos bag to Yagari. Once Ichiru was in the bathroom she locks herself in and place her back to the door and slide down to floor and start to cry. Zero can hear her sister distress and hand over the soda to Kaito.

"Ichiru, are you okay?" Zero asks as she knocks on the door. All Zero got for responds were incoherent sentence. Zero sighs as she waits for her twin to get out of bathroom, so Zero took the floor as seat. She was later join by Kaito were they share their meal. Ichiru look herself in the mirror one more time making sure she was okay. When she looks over to her neck and that flashback to that nightmare she had that Rido could be vampire. Made more nervous, but she shook it off. Ichiru unlock the bathroom door and open causing Zero fall onto her back.

"How are you feeling, Ichiru?" Yagari ask as he pat her on the head.

"I'm fine," Ichiru answer as she hugs Yag. After later lunch slash early dinner the girl's wave good bye to Yagari and Kaito, and start their way back to the apartment that was until same group of Night Class student stop them.

"What do you two mean to the Kurans?" Aido ask looking at the Kiryu twins.

**/**

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter, so please leave review or if you're too shy to leave review please PM with any question about anything. I'll be updating **_**Vampire vs Werewolf **_**soon and once I update that I'll update **_**Hunter and Dragon **_**and later I'll publish new story with Harry Potter and Teen Wolf Crossover so keep your eyes op for that. I hope to see you guys next time. **


End file.
